1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to remotely control an external apparatus using a communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is an increasing demand to remotely control an external apparatus, such as a digital camera, from a communication apparatus, such as a smartphone. As application software (hereinafter, application) for controlling digital cameras from smartphones and the like, there are applications provided by camera manufacturers for their digital cameras; however, there is a demand by a third party other than these camera manufacturers to develop camera applications different from the provided applications.
To meet this demand, in some cases, camera manufacturers provide software development kits (hereinafter, SDKs) that enable camera control. With the use of software like SDKs, software developers can develop camera applications more easily (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-221995, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-013880).
By taking advantage of applications that use SDKs, external apparatuses, such as cameras, communicate with SDK interfaces.
However, if communication between SDKs and external apparatuses is analyzed, applications that directly control cameras without using SDKs can be undesirably generated. In this case, there is a possibility that cameras are subjected to unexpected control.